


The Landfill

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind!Sasuke, Climate Change is a bit shit isn't it, Dystopia, Ecological Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Trapped in Infinite Tsukuyomi for six years, Sasuke and Naruto are dying from the effects of Climate Change. They try to find a way out to get back home.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	The Landfill

Sasuke looked smug as Naruto pathetically handed over his last ramen cup to the police. “It’s not plastic.” 

The policeman put his chin up proudly. “It’s  _ styrofoam. _ ” 

“It means you can’t recycle it,” Sasuke added in boredly. He saw Naruto’s face droop a little, but then lit up. 

“I’ll just go to Hinata’s ramen restaurant and get bulk noodles!” 

“ _ Hyuuga’s  _ is closing down, for using too much meat in their products.” 

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. The police then confiscated several plastic forks (Naruto’s), some mesh from buying a lot of tomatoes in a bag (Sasuke’s), some sticky tape which was not verified as reusable, and a framed picture on the wall of Naruto and Sasuke’s wedding. 

The police were nice enough to give them back the photo, but took the frame as it wasn’t made out of glass or wood, but a cheap plastic one from Don Quijote. 

When they’d left, stomping out with several bags of their items. They’d been raided and probably everyone else in the neighbourhood had been too. Naruto went onto the couch and started sulking. 

Sasuke sat down on the chair opposite. 

“It’s okay,” he put one hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “It’s not the end of the world.” 

Naruto threw Sasuke a filthy look. “I want to go home.” 

Sasuke wished the same thing too. 

***

Six years ago, when everyone was put in a genjutsu during the Fourth Ninja War, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were thrown into another world from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. 

At the time of this world’s Sasuke and Naruto’s wedding. 

It all happened so fast. There was a blink, and the three of them went from staring up at Madara and Obito to hearing Jiraiya enthusiastically shouting, “ _ You may kiss the groom! _ ” 

“ _ Wait, what? _ ” Naruto backed away and fell over into Sakura, who was maid of honour. She dropped her flowers. “ _ What’s going on!? We were just- what the hell, Jiraiya _ !?  _ Since when!? _ ” 

Jiraiya looked offended. “ _ You wanted me to say kiss your spouse, instead? _ ” 

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who was red in the face, picking up her roses. Sasuke, who hadn’t said anything so far, due to the fact he was naturally a stoic piece of shit, grabbed Naruto’s kakeshita and gave him a huge wet smack on the lips. 

“ _ I’m seventeen! I can’t get married! This is SO against the law, I need to go home and kill Madara and Obito and whatever fuck this genjutsu world is _ ,” Naruto was ranting on, in front of at least one hundred guests, most of them were horrifed and shocked looking Uchiha. He then spotted a surprised looking Obito behind Sasuke. 

Turns out he was one of their groomsmen. 

Fuck. 

Eventually, Naruto did shut up after Sakura whacked him across the head, told him to be quiet and get on with the wedding. 

Naruto and Sasuke sat down to sign their marriage forms. Turns out they were now nineteen years old, lived in the Uchiha compound and had been dating on and off as highschool sweethearts. 

Sakura gave a smirk as she signed Naruto’s form as his witness. Obito signed as Sasuke’s. 

***

Now six years later, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten used to their new world. Chakra didn’t exist, Sasuke’s eyes were could not turn into Sharingan or Rinnegan, and they seemed to live just off a military base outside of Konoha. Mostly Americans lived in the compound, rented out by the Uchiha family’s large land wealth. Naruto had a job as a Sandwich Artist at the Subway in the cafeteria at the base. Sasuke collected rent money from the Americans due to this world’s Sasuke being almost blind as a fucking bat and unemployment was high. Nobody would give him a chance. 

Sakura occasionally popped by with food or news, as she was a medical officer in the Defence Force. Today, she came in with Sasuke’s new glasses and a bowl of fruit and vegetables. 

Naruto looked up in disdain when she came in. He watched as she took her boots off by the door and put her slippers on. She had just come off duty and was wearing her usual camouflage uniform. She’d gotten over the fact Sasuke was married quickly, and had stopped going red everytime they were in close proximity of each other. 

“I’ve just come back from Okinawa,” she said brightly, “Have you ever tried a mango? I brought you some from there to try.” 

“He’s pissed the police took his ramen cups,” Sasuke said. Sakura sighed, and sat by Naruto’s feet which were the end of the couch. “They did a raid and took single use plastics and a few other things.” 

“They could have  _ taken  _ the ramen out the cup, but no, they took the entire cup,” Naruto said into the cushion, making it difficult for Sasuke and Sakura to hear. “They wouldn’t have done this in  _ our  _ Konoha.” 

“Well, we aren’t in  _ our  _ Konoha,” Sakura shot straight back. “At least today I found something interesting that might help us go back to our world. Stop crying about ramen, and I will tell you.” 

Naruto managed to go from sulking to sitting up in one second flat. Even Sasuke, who was trying his new glasses, stopped to listen. “The army is trying a new machine to suck the excess Carbon Monoxide out the atmosphere. It’s this weird, round portal like thing. They call it  _ The Landfill  _ because its acting as an incinerator for the amount of rubbish in the world. It’s red and black. And what it sounds like… it looks exactly like Obito and Kakashi’s sharingan.” 

“Their sharingan absorbs chakra…” Sasuke muttered under his breath. “Maybe this is it.” 

Sakura had been using her position as a medical officer for the last few years to try and get any intelligence she could, in the goal of getting them home. “People came in with burns left and right because they didn’t know how to control The Landfill. Pure chakra - like the Kyuubi’s, remember, Naruto - can burn people  _ and  _ it was the same patterns as chakra too.” 

“So we need to kidnap it!” said Naruto, punching his fist in the air. “So we can win the war and I can have my ramen again!” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It won’t be that easy, you idiot.” 

“Well, I can’t think of anything else,” said Sakura, biting into a small mango she got out of the bowl. She grimaced and spat it out. “...I think I need to peel the skin first.” 

***

After Sakura had left, Naruto was back to his cheery self. “We might be going home, we might be going home, we might be going home-” 

“Shut up, I know,” Sasuke snapped. Sakura had declined dinner, but had also left a small bag of rice. Sasuke tipped it into the rice cooker, added water and hit start with a small  _ beep _ . He felt useless. His vision went in and out these days. It started off alright the day they came from their world into this one, and slowly diminished over time. Sakura had to take him for an eye test because Sasuke wouldn’t have gone as he lacked basic skills to book opticians. 

Today he could see about a quarter out of his right eye. His left eye, which had previously held a rinnegan, was completely visionless. He couldn’t even see  _ black  _ which was what most people said that’s what being blind is like but in fact he could see  _ nothing  _ out of it. 

Nothing, is a very different colour to black. 

“You’re pissed,” said Naruto. 

“I am.” 

Naruto crept up behind him and placed the bowl of fruit and vegetables on the counter, and took out a large leek to begin chopping up. “I’m still pissed I have no ramen. Now Hyuuga’s is gone, the nearest ramen place is forty kilometres away, you know.” 

Sasuke didn’t care about the ramen. He knew Naruto’s only thing he clinged to in this world was the fact the ramen cups were better than the ones back in Konoha. “You’ll have to cycle over.” 

Neither of them now owned a car, as petrol was now banned and rendered their car useless. They sold it for extra cash a few months ago. 

“I could take you on a date there.” 

“I don’t want to ride on the back of your bicycle. We need a way to get into that machine Sakura was talking about. That should be our focus.” 

Naruto looked up, and Sasuke could see out of his good eye he was grinning. “I have an idea.”

***

Naruto took Sasuke on the back of his bike off to the base the next day. Naruto was glad Sasuke wasn’t able to see what was around them - rubbish lined the streets, the river was dry and full of rusted metal. They went past a large abandoned recycling centre with a flaking sign that said  _ NO MORE ALUMINUM CANS.  _ The concrete high walls had graffiti on them such as  _ You can’t take away my spray paint you pigs  _ and  _ Global Warming isn’t Real, it's all Government Cover Ups.  _

Sasuke could smell the rubbish from under his mask. It had been a long time since there was fresh air. Naruto’s bike hit a bump. 

“Ah, that was a plastic pipe, sorry Sasuke!” 

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when they took their masks off once they got into the base, now waiting to get in behind a line of workers. Some were wearing civilian clothes, the others in uniforms like Sakura’s. The smog was so thick the air quality was hazardous and would have choked them to death. He looked down at his hands which now had a slight grey layer to them. 

Sasuke had Itachi’s old Access Pass into the base. Itachi was somewhere overseas working. Naruto greeted the security guard cheerily once they got to the front of the line. “How’s your day today, Mr?” 

The security guard looked a bit gloomy. “I haven’t seen a blue sky in exactly a year now.” 

Sakura had told them Okinawa had the bluest skies she’d ever seen, but Sasuke didn’t say that. It was better to keep his mouth shut rather than give away the fact he was trespassing. The guard then went back to his computer, not looking up as Itachi’s photo would have come up on the screen. 

Everyone in the base was walking around with their heads down, some of them still with masks on. It had taken Naruto and Sasuke a while to figure out they were using phones with games and apps on the screen, which made different noises and blinked bright colours. 

“They look like zombies,” Naruto said. Neither of them owned phones, as they’d already broken the original Naruto and Sasuke’s ones. Sakura was waiting for them underneath a fountain. They approached, Sasuke behind Naruto as followed him, using his Subway uniform as a guide. Sakura put her own phone away as she greeted them. 

“You guys should really own a phone,” she said. “Then I wouldn’t have to come in all the time, I can just message you.” 

“Then we’d never see you.” Naruto gave her a hug. 

She laughed. “You only saw me yesterday. Hey guess what - this morning, I saw this world’s counterpart of Orochimaru!” 

Sasuke looked up. Occasionally Naruto or Sakura would tell him they’d seen someone they knew from their own world. Most of the time, they had different personalities and hairstyles, or facial expressions. It took Naruto two years to figure out the scowling Army captain who came in for his mayonnaise only subway sandwich everyday was in fact  _ Kakashi _ . 

“What was he like?” Sasuke asked. 

Sakura pressed a finger to her lips and pouted, pretending she had fish lips like the rich women on the television. “Strange. Like, stranger than our Orochimaru.” 

“There’s no one more stranger than Orochimaru,” said Naruto. They walked down another large hallway, and then into a big room labelled  _ Canteen _ . He had a few minutes before his shift, so they sat down near the Subway. 

“For one, this Orochimaru has had so much plastic surgery he’d botched himself and could not even smile. Apparently he’s famous around the world for being one of the worst looking disasters from it. His face is frozen in time.” 

“Wow.” 

Sasuke could remember Orochimaru’s creepy face, as clear as day. “I’m glad I can’t see it.” 

Sakura laughed. “Yeah, he’s famous.” 

“Traumatising,” said Naruto. 

After a few minutes of joking about Orochimaru, Naruto got up to go behind his counter to begin his shift. Now, Sakura kept watch for people with chakra burns. She gave Sasuke her phone, showing him how to play Candy Crush. 

“There’s Kakashi, I can’t believe how different he is here,” Sakura was saying, while Sasuke did not listen. “I’m sure I saw Gaara here the other day with Temari, they were wearing different uniforms, I think they were part of a foreign division, I can’t remember… I just can’t get over the fact Kakashi looks completely normal without his mask…” 

There were several pings and Sasuke cleared the stacks, and went up a level. 

Employees shuffled in and out of the canteen, either getting a Subway sandwich or a McDonald’s burger from the opposite end of the large open area. Finally, Sakura spotted someone with a chakra burn on their face who was ordering a sandwich from Naruto. 

Sasuke waited with Sakura’s phone patiently, while she went over to see if she could get him to sit with them. 

“I was going to sit with Kakashi, he’s such a loner-” Sasuke smelt Obito’s familiar cologne as Sakura dragged him over, “You’re going to ruin my food!” 

“A large mayonnaise sandwich with twenty pieces of lettuce is not a sandwich, it’s just gross,” Sakura made him sit down next to Sasuke, his round glasses askew on his nose. Most of the lunchtime crowd had disappeared, so Naruto followed them over, sitting on Sasuke’s other side. 

Obito looked offended. The sandwich made a slight splatter as he put it on the table. Sasuke grimaced as a bit of mayonnaise hit his hand and looked up. Obito was wearing a similar uniform to Sakura’s, except his tag read  _ Uchiha  _ and he’d ironed on a small red and white fan on the collar. 

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke’s knee, if he telling him not to panic. Sasuke wasn’t sure what Obito was like as he kind of stopped talking to them after their wedding. 

“Naruto, you’re getting fat,” Obito said, squishing the lettuce down into the mayo. “Did you eat all your ramen before the raids last night on everyone’s houses?” 

“I wish.” Naruto rubbed his tummy. “There’s a six pack under here, and anyway I can’t exactly exercise outside while there’s pollution everywhere.”

“You can, you’ll just die.” 

Naruto threw him a look. “I’ll make you die first.” 

“I’m kidding, jeez,” Obito looked over at Sasuke. “What are you doing here? You don’t work here.” 

Sasuke swallowed. “...” 

“I’ve brought him in for eye tests,” said Sakura, covering for him. “He won’t go to the opticians down in Konoha so I’ve brought him here to try our equipment.” She shivered as Obito started on his lunch. “You’re disgusting, you know that?” 

“Is that why I can’t sit with Kakashi? To tell me what I eat is gross? Have you seen what  _ Kakashi  _ puts on his subway? He doesn’t even have  _ lettuce _ . It’s more than offensive. It’s barbaric.” 

“Obito,” said Sasuke quietly, and Obito looked surprised as Sasuke barely interacted with him over the past six years. “I want to know why you’re injured.” 

Half his face was burned, and Sasuke could just see a chakra pattern on his cheek, but he didn’t want to look closer as it was rude. Luckily, Naruto and Sakura could be his eyes. 

“Workplace accident.” He waved it off with his hand. “Nothing interesting.” 

Sakura and Naruto didn’t look convinced. “Where? Like, here, or…?” Naruto began. 

Obito, who only just realised his glasses were wonky, corrected them. “It was caused by climate change.” 

Sasuke swore he heard Sakura mutter  _ for fucks sake  _ under her breath before she answered. “Everything these days is caused by climate change, then how did you get burned? Went outside last summer for three minutes, or what?” 

“I probably don’t even have the authority to tell you.” 

“I’m the youngest senior medical officer in the history of the Force here, I  _ think  _ I should know,” Sakura replied sweetly, with a hint of poison. “I’ve been seeing these burns and nobody is telling me what’s going on.” 

“It’s a Uchiha secret.” 

“I’m a Uchiha,” said Sasuke bluntly. 

Obito sighed. “Look, Sasuke. When I mean  _ Uchiha,  _ I mean-” 

“Uchihas that are able to work here.” 

Naruto snorted. At least Sasuke was gaining some more people skills today. Obito began talking. 

“Once upon a time, a magical portal appeared. It was red and swirly, sparkly, kind of like the time machine in the  _ Austin Powers  _ films - you’ve seen those, right?” 

The three of them shook their heads. 

He continued. “Found it by the river one day. People fall in and never come out. Not a trace of them found around the world. We figured it might be a miniature black hole… or something. I don’t know. Whatever. So we’ve been putting excess carbon in there, and we will try to replicate it so this technology can be used everywhere. Can get rid of our rubbish without using dumps.” 

“And yet I thought this force was mostly going to other countries clearing their waterways of rubbish,” said Sakura. “Or am I here to heal the injuries of idiots that get too close to something they don’t know about?” 

Obito’s face had a slight smirk. “That, too.” 

Sasuke still could not connect the dots between this Obito and the other one in their world. They were so  _ different.  _ The other Uchiha was angry ball of hatred, while this one seemed quite effeminate and joked about. “Why only Uchiha?” 

“It goes crazy and sucks in more emissions when there’s a Uchiha present. Then it sometimes spits out some sort of blue flame, and it burns.” He pointed to his face. “Like here.” 

Naruto suddenly stood up, banging his hands on the table. “Take us to it!” He demanded. 

“Calm your farm, you don’t have the required access,” said Obito. “You’re not a Uchiha.” 

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, is it not?” 

_ Naruto, you genius,  _ Sasuke thought. 

“I thought it was Uchiha-Uzumaki,” said Sakura. 

Naruto paused. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Obito then decided enough was enough. “Whatever. I’m going to go sit with Kakashi.” With that, he left them to talk amongst themselves. 

***

Later on, Sakura came out of lost property with two Uchiha uniforms. “You Uchihas lose so much  _ stuff _ .” 

“Because they can’t see it, haha-” Naruto began before Sasuke pushed him. He fell to the ground. “Hey! Not fair.”

“Neither is sitting around waiting to see if we can go home,” said Sakura, who was keeping an eye on the door. “Lucky everyone is on their phones so it’s not like they’ll look up and see you.” 

“I hope our world doesn’t get those phone things, even though we could invent it…” said Naruto thoughtfully. 

Sakura scowled. “I wish it could have it, it’s amazing. Now hurry up.” 

Naruto put their clothes in a small locker and walked out, Sasuke behind him. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke’s forearm, steering him in the right direction. After several years, he was grateful for Naruto for doing this, but also annoyed because it meant he had to listen to whatever Naruto was talking about. 

It was lucky Itachi’s old pass had a high level of clearance. Sakura kept using it to get through door after door after door. At one point there was a password needed, and without even thinking, Sasuke wrote his own name into the pad. 

It worked. 

They saw Kakashi and Obito over by a side entrance, with their backs turned. Obito was laughing while Kakashi was shaking his head. Luckily, Obito didn’t look over. 

Two Uchihas came out of the final door, carrying a third. “Captain Kakashi! We have another injury.”

Sakura slipped through the door, grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled them in. They were now in a sort of laboratory, with large silver tubes hanging from the ceiling, connected to a machine flaring blue fire as it gulped down whatever was inside them. They went closer, and Sasuke looked directly at it without knowing. 

***

It didn’t do anything at first. It merely whirled, went red, spun a bit then lazily sucked in more of whatever was in those tubes. 

But then it detected Sasuke. 

Chakra spat out like flames, and the red started to turn a purple colour. Naruto tried to move Sasuke out the way. 

“Sasuke!” 

Naruto glanced at him, and his mouth dropped open. 

One of Sasuke’s eyes had returned to its normal Sharingan, the other - the Rinnegan. He could  _ see _ . Well, he could see what it was like when he had his Sharingan - chakra patterns, slow movement, everything - he looked over at Naruto and Sakura to see they had no chakra in their bodies. 

What was going on? Nobody could live without chakra. It seemed this world managed to get by without it… 

The flames roared, flaring up directly at Sasuke. He merely stared them down as they shot straight through them. Naruto pulled Sakura out the way. The door opened and Obito and Kakashi came running in. 

“Leave!” Sasuke ordered, one of the flames going inches in front of Kakashi’s face. 

“Are you fucking nuts!?” Obito shouted at Sasuke, dodging one of the flames, but wasn’t fast enough. If this was the Obito they originally knew, he could have easily avoided it. But this one didn’t know what was going on, using something that was otherworldly to them as their rubbish dump. 

Sasuke ignored him, concentrating on trying to figure out what to do. Maybe they could go inside? But would they burst into flames because they weren’t their normal selves? It had been six years since that day, what was going to happen to them? 

The Landfill opened wider as Sasuke stared into it, and he could  _ just  _ see in the distance - what seemed to be a brand of the God Tree, which one one of the last things he saw before coming into this dystopia. 

Obito seemed to have disappeared, off to get security with Kakashi - it was now or never. 

“Naruto! Sakura!” Sasuke shouted, the dimension getting bigger, but also getting louder. It sounded like it was screaming. He blinked out blood coming down from his right eye. “You have to go in!” 

Naruto stood up, and pumped a fist in the air. “Ramen, here I come!” 

He jumped in, along with Sakura, who managed to twist in mid air to grab Sasuke’s wrist. The last thing Sasuke saw was several Uchihas bursting through the door with guns, and suddenly everything went as dark as it was when the tree appeared back in the war - and Sasuke saw that he was in his old outfit again. Twisting in mid air with the chakra he had, he managed to grab Naruto and Sakura who had fallen down, Sakura in her Konoha jacket, Naruto with his usual orange garb. 

“We’re back!” Naruto was breathless, blue eyes blinking up at the red moon. “Holy shit.  _ Holy shit _ .”

The tree gave a rumbling groan, and it exploded. The branches shook violently, its pods full of people coming off the stems and falling to the ground with large thumps. It was spewing out black chunks of thickened smoke, along with what seemed to be large items of rubbish. Bodies of people who tried to get in the portal were now littering the bare ground around them. 

Sakura caught a piece of paper which floated down in front of her. “They must have been disposing of top secret files here too.” She read it and handed it over to Sasuke. 

_ New technology to dispose of all trash in the world - come and invest in this magnificent invention now! Only $129.99 per month you can get rid of your trash! Available in USD only.  _

They were trying to get rid of everything in the world they had screwed up. Sasuke tore up the flyer threw it on the ground. “I think I’ve had enough.” 

Naruto looked shocked. “You can’t litter.” 

Sakura gave a snort and she looked around them, rubbish piles were now getting higher and higher. “We’ve got more important things to worry about, like Madara cleaning this all up. He created this mess in the first place.” 

Sasuke couldn’t sense nor see Madara or Obito anywhere. The smell was disgusting. “Maybe all this crap killed them.” 

“I hope so.” 

People were starting to come round now, shocked at what was in front of them. Naruto gave a delighted yell. 

“Ramen!” 

On top of the rubbish pile was one of the last things that had been put in the Landfill: Naruto’s collection of ramen cups. 

Ninjas waking up around a pile of landfill, looking confused as they saw a cheery Naruto who was shouting about his favourite cup ramen. 

“At least that’s the only good thing that has happened today,” said Sakura. Naruto was almost crying from delight. “Moral of the story, Sasuke. Wait about six years, then go and break into a top secret laboratory, and boom, the Fourth Shinobi War is over.”

“...” Sasuke didn’t respond until he decided on what to say. “...And it was all because of some stupid ramen cup.” 


End file.
